The invention relates to a belt reel for a seat belt of a vehicle, including a base body composed of plastic that which has a receiving space, in which a belt strap pin is provided for fixation of a belt strap.
To fix a belt strap on a belt reel, belt reels have a belt strap pin that is arranged in a receiving space of the reel body. At the end of the belt strap, a loop is provided, which is guided into the receiving space through a receiving gap. The belt strap pin is guided through this loop and fastened in the coil body so that the belt strap is securely held in the coil body.
When the belt strap is not completely uncoiled from the belt reel, the tensile forces affecting the belt strap are partly transferred to the outer surface of the belt reel. When the belt strap is fully unwound, however, the load is fully transmitted via the belt strap pin so that the belt strap pin or its bearing has to be dimensioned correspondingly stable. For cost reasons, belt reels are frequently made of plastic, for instance of fiber-reinforced plastics. However, these belt reels are subject to the same strength requirements as conventional belt reels. Additionally, a simple assembly and disassembly is desired, for example to replace the belt reel. In belt reels provided with a torsion bar in the receiving space, the belt strap pin is capable of supporting itself on the torsion bar in order to reduce the load on the reel body.